killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Dutch
Yalena 'Dutch' Yardeen is a central character appearing in Season 1, Season 2, and Season 3 of Killjoys. She is portrayed by actress Hannah John-Kamen as well as Maya Lowe as a young girl and Ava Laferriere as a child. Dutch is the leader of RAC team 25698-AOne Blood, one of the top teams of bounty hunters in the Quad. Biography A gorgeous, complicated and deadly flirt, Dutch is bold and fun loving on the surface. She has a unique gift for earning people's trust and respect regardless of their class. But under her banter and protective flirtations, there is pain, maturity, and a deep solemnity. As close friends as she is with John when we first meet them, she has always withheld a part of herself, a history of which she is deeply ashamed. Syfy: Killjoys - Cast, Dutch (Retrieved June 2, 2015) Yalena's family was wealthy, and owned an entire moon at the edge of the J, but lost everything. She was chosen to join a harem on the planet the family's moon orbited. There she learned the etiquette and skills needed to be the bride of a prince, which was the only way out of the harem.I Love Lucy When she was 8 years old she began to be tutored by Khlyen.Bangarang He trained her as an assassin and covert operative, teaching her unarmed combat and weapon skills as well as intelligence and interrogation techniques.The Sugar Point Run He taught her to charm the Prince with music through a hypnotic Wedding Song. The sitara he had given her had a paralytic agent on the strings, to which Dutch is immune, and she was taught to use the strings as a garrote. On the day of her wedding to the Prince Khlyen told her the sitara was an instrument of murder, and her husband was his target. If she killed him she could be free.I Love Lucy She never got the chance to sing to the Prince, and it is implied that Khlyen killed the Prince.Enemy KhlyenDutch and the Real Girl Yalena ran from Khlyen and ended up in the Quad, where she met John Jaqobis, began using the name Dutch, and she and John became Reclamation Agents.Enemy Khlyen The Killjoys also provide security at Pree's bar, The Royale, for free drinks.The Harvest While she takes Warrants across the Quad, Old Town on Westerley is her base of operations. She brokers her warrants through Bellus Haardy on Leith. Dutch and John Jaqobis, later joined by D'avin Jaqobis, have served many warrants together. They went after Coren Jeers, a criminal boss hiding out in the Badlands of Westerley, on a Level 1 Warrant. They captured Gush on his ship, the ''Monsoon'', and retrieved the cargo he had stolen.The Sugar Point Run The team rescued a young woman who was pregnant with the heir to Land Lahani of The Nine and returned her and the newborn baby to Qresh.Vessel They went undercover at a Hokkery to retrieve Vincent Sh'ao, a migrant worker and Jakk grower, from Leith before his work visa expired.The Harvest As a top Killjoy team in the Quad, they competed in a Black Warrant to capture Big Joe, a rogue Killjoy wanted for attacking Company ships and stealing their cargo.One Blood When Johnny realizes that a Level 5 Warrant has been taken out on his brother D'avin, he accepts the warrant in Dutch's name and travels to the Slaver Ship Arcturus to get him. Dutch finds out about it and helps Johnny in order to keep him from being disciplined by the RAC.Bangarang D'avin helps Dutch and Johnny complete a Hostage Exchange Warrant to retrieve the daughter of a mayor from a gang lord in Sugar Point. After that mission D'avin becomes a Killjoy and a member of the team.The Harvest Khlyen reappears in Dutch's life, threatening to hurt Johnny if she does not resume her relationship as his protégé and help him in several missions.One Blood Dutch resists his efforts, but in the end she is pulled into a large scale conspiracy that encompasses the Quad. The political machinations of The Company, The Nine, and the RACEnemy Khlyen make it hard for Dutch to maintain her neutrality as a Killjoy and not take a stand with the Westerley resistance. When Khlyen captures D'avin and subjects him to the Red 17 program on Arkyn, Dutch vows that she and Johnny will continue to search for D'avin until they find and rescue him.Escape Velocity They are able to rescue D'avin from Arkyn, before becoming a Level 6 agent, after finding a way to defeat the defensive shield technology that surrounded the moon.Dutch and the Real Girl Personality Dutch is known to be bold and fun-loving on the surface but underneath the banter and protective trait, there is a pain, maturity and a deep solemnity. She has the ability to be a dangerous flirt who has a gift for earning people's trust and respects others regardless of class. She however withholds a part of herself from others, however close she may be to them. There is also a upper-class air to her as she has the etiquette and skills to easily be in the same social circles as the Nine. She learned such traits to get herself out of the harem she had been in from her secret past. Khlyen trained her as an assassin and covert operative, so she has unarmed combat and weapon skills as well as intelligence and interrogation techniques. He also taught her how to charm others through music (such as she did to the Prince she was married to, through a hypnotic Wedding Song). Physical Appearance Dutch is medium height, slender and athletic. She has long, dark brown hair which is often worn loose. Dutch has light green eyes which are framed by long, dark lashes and highlighted by makeup when she is on the job. Relationships John Jaqobis John and Dutch's relationship is very sibling-like. They first meet sometime pre-series, where John attempts to take the ship, Lucy and Dutch threatens to shoot him in his crotch. There's a bit of animosity from John when he finds out Dutch slept with his brother D'avin. D'avin Jaqobis There is seemingly on both sides an instant attraction when they first meet in Bangarang. It takes until Kiss Kiss Bye Bye for the two of them to share a kiss (twice) before sleeping together. John, finds out by seeing a trail of clothing leading to D'avin's bedroom. Khlyen Khlyen fits the role of Dutch's father when she was young. He trained her and taught her how to kill, which in the end lead her to becoming a Killjoy. Their relationship is incredibly strained. Alvis Akari Dutch: "First time I've seen you out of your robes...well, not the first time." - 2x03: Shaft Over the course of Season 1, it has been shown several times that they both, at the very least know each other. In Escape Velocity, Dutch even comments how the two of them have a long history, previous to the show. In Season 2, at the end of Shaft, there is an interrupted kiss between them. In I Love Lucy, the long history that has been hinted at is shown to be a sexual one as they kiss before appearing in bed together. Then in Heart-Shaped Box, they are shown to have sex and are seen once more, laying in his bed together, naked and talking. Aneela :Dutch: "And you're putting off the real question, why do I look like your daughter?" :Khlyen: "I don't know ... (pauses) ... that's the truth, Yala." :Dutch: "That's not good enough." :Khlyen: "The truth often isn't, but that does not make it a lie." Dutch is identical to Khlyen's daughter Aneela, a result of Aneela reliving her memories again and again after being left alone by Khlyen. Aneela, the leader of the Hullen, is acutely aware of Dutch. However Khlyen believed that, if Aneela ever found her, she would kill her out of jealousy.How to Kill Friends and Influence People In The Wolf You Feed we learn that Aneela brought Dutch through her own memories via the Green Plasma but Khlyen removed those memories to prevent them from being added to the green where The Lady would learn of the event. Appearances Media Dutch_gallery_001.jpg|Season 1 Dutch_gallery_002.jpg|Season 1 Dutch_gallery_003.jpg|Season 1 Dutch_gallery_004.jpg|Season 1 Dutch_gallery_005.jpg|Season 1 Dutch_gallery_006.jpg|Season 1 101_stills_001.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 101_stills_002.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 101_stills_004.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 102_stills_001.jpg|1.02 The Sugar Point Run 102_stills_002.jpg|1.02 The Sugar Point Run IMG_6639.JPG|Dutch and Alvis Videos Killjoys Sneak Peak - Dutch Killjoys - Dutch Always Gets Her Warrant References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Reclamation Agents Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters